


Cousins and Orions

by elspethpoppy



Series: The Effie Grayson chronicles [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Kidnapping, fluff mostly, vulcans knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elspethpoppy/pseuds/elspethpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie has been kidnapped. So naturally she calls Spock. Sequel to on meeting the family but can be read without. Also on FF.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cousins and Orions

Well, this was a load of bollocks.  
Of all the things she expected from becoming a writer, Effie Grayson did not expect to be kidnapped.  
By Orions.  
Really it was quite rude.  
Still. At least they took Giles too. She could hear him whining two cells down. Useless beast. Perhaps she shouldn't have gotten his balls chopped off. Maybe then he'd be more aggressive to their captors.  
The cells were small and dark but clean and in two rows that faced each other. She could see one depressed looking Betazoid in the cell directly opposite and quite a few Vulcans. She couldn't see either side of her but she expected Giles to be a little further down, possibly one or two cells on her left. The Vulcans were surprised that she spoke Vulcan, but then most had a superiority complex about their language. Honestly it wasn't that difficult to learn. God it was like school all over again.  
She presumed the Orions were on an endangered species/people of influence hall judging by those in the cells. Vulcans would reach a high price on the black market these days. The Orions had clearly first taken her because she was E. S. Grayson. Luckily they took her at the Bloomsberry house so none of her work was ruined. But god were they surprised to find out she was a blueblood. She wasn't sure whether she would be ransomed back to her publisher or sold as a slave now. But it wasn't like she didn't have a plan in place for such circumstances.  
She could feel her joints seizing up without being able to swim but they did have the common decency to bring her little vampire machine - there was a proper name for it but she couldn't remember. More fool them. She had an emergency communicator stashed in it. Thank you Spock and your paranoia. She had managed to convince her captors that she was completely harmless, if a little annoying, and had no mystical powers whatsoever. Morons. Why was it people thought if you were physically disabled you therefore must be an idiot?  
She made her painful way to the darkest alcove of the cell and opened up her vampire machine. Inside her dearest cousin had fitted a tiny screen and the speed dial for his personal communicator and the emergency communication channel on the Enterprise - the one only ships have to contact other ships, and Spock would get in a deep pile of shit if she used it. Well it was an emergency. There were only about 8,000 pure bred vulcans left. And at least eight of them were here. She put the little earpiece in and dialled the one for his communicator. No answer. Oh well. That left her no choice. She pressed the second number and hoped it was alpha crew answering.

"Sir, we have an emergency transmission coming through on one of the secure lines."  
Kirk looked around at Nyota, his face serious.  
"Pull it up."  
The big screen went blank for a minute when all of a sudden it was filled with a very blue face at a rather unflattering angle and light. Nyota gasped and looked to Spock. He was staring fixedly at the screen as his stylus rolled about his feet.  
Kirk looked angry. He stood up out of the chair and spoke.  
"This is Captain James Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise. How have you come to infiltrate and use a secure line?" Nyota could see Chekov working frantically to get a trace.  
Effie looked irritated. "Yes I know who you are I called you. Although I must say the angry Captain thing is very impressive. Sit down Spock you look like you're about to pass out."  
Spock flumped into his chair. Kirk turned to look at his first officer, who looked visibly disturbed. He hadn't looked this bad since Jim died.  
Kirk turned back, his face a question. "How-?"  
She put up her hand. "I'm going to stop you there, you keep asking the wrong questions. What you should've asked originally is who are you, then you could've inferred the rest. My name is Effie Grayson. I'm Spocks cousin. And much as I hate to admit it, the paranoid bastard was right."  
Kirk was about to ask what he was right about when Spocks quiet voice stopped him.  
"Are you well, dear one?"

Effie snorted.  
"Course I am. Though the food leaves a little to be desired." she could see the corner of his mouth twitch. He looked awful. She could hear Giles whining from a few cells down, followed by some people. Honestly theres no point crying about it, they were stuck here until further notice.  
"Shut up Giles I'm trying to think!" she yelled in his general direction. The Vulcan opposite and down one looked disgruntled. She just glared at him. Useless really, she was shrouded by the dark here.  
"Where are you Effie?" Nyota asked, as the captain was still looking between her and Spock and everyone else looked dumbfounded.  
"Orion slave ship love. Giles is here too."  
She looked a little confused. "I- I know you were just yelling at him."  
"So I was. Anyway cant talk long they may come back. Looks like their main haul is Vulcans. Not sure where they're taking us. But they're feeding us quite well. I think they were planning on ransoming me but then Giles attacked them and they took it rather personally soo-"  
"You think you may be sold as a slave?"  
"Possibly. You tracked me down yet I can't keep this up for long." She could hear footsteps down the hall.  
"Fuck they're coming, I need to hang up."  
"Not just yet." a young man in a thick Russian accent said. She quickly went through her mental list of Spock and Nyotas friends. Must be Pavel the navigator. "I almost have zhe trace."  
"Well hurry the fuck up." she said as her captors come past her cell. One of them looked in. He was a young one, not so sure about all this slavery business and he had read her books.  
"Who you talkin' to?" he said in accented standard as he peered to see her in the shadows.  
"What? You never heard someone talking to themselves? It's not like I have great conversation down here with this lot of depressed idiots."  
His friend pulled him away and whispered to him in Orion. He was scared of her. Heard all the legends about bluebloods no doubt. They talked more about her in their native tongue as they checked the other cells, in an attempt to stop eves dropping.  
Too bad she spoke Orion.  
"Don't you tell that nice young man what to do. He's the only one of you lot that's got his head on straight." she retorted in Orion. They looked up startled. She could tell by the way they weren't looking directly at her that they couldn't see her. Good thing too, she still had her vampire machine on her lap.  
"I have eet!" Pavel the navigator cried, though she could only spare a second to look down at the screen.  
"Wonderful." she whispered to them. "I going to hang up now. Have fun finding me."

The screen went blank.  
"Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, Spock. Comm your relief. Meeting in my ready room in five. Rand, get someone who knows Orions and get Bones, Scotty and Cupcake up here. Also, at some point call the brass about the situation. If Orions are selling Vulcans as slaves due to their rarity we've got a problem." Rand nodded and set to work on her task while the rest called their relief and waited for them to arrive. Kirks came first followed by Chekovs and Sulus. Spocks came at the same time as Nyotas so they left the bridge together. She stopped him just before they entered.  
"Spock why does Effie have a ship to ship secure channel line?"  
He looked away from her for a minute. "I must presume that the Captain will want to know that also. It will save time if I were to tell you all together." Nyota was going to press but just then McCoy came grumbling out of the turbo lift.  
Jim was waiting for them when they got in.  
"Here's the deal guys." he said as they took their seats. "Brass have been on the look out for reports about Vulcans being targeted for the slave trade. If Miss Grayson has proof that they are doing this then we can crack down hard on Orion ships all over the area. The main rumour is that they're taking children-"  
"I do not believe that to be the case." Spock piped up.  
Jim looked at him. "Is that so?" she could tell that the captain was a little irritated at Spock, but he let him carry on.  
"Indeed. If Effie thought that children were involved she would have stated as such."  
"There could be. If we assume that she's being kept in your typical Orion cell she'll only be able to see a few cells on the opposite side to her. That's ten at the most." Cupcake said from where he was watching the recording on his PADD.  
"So you're planning a rescue mission?" McCoy said.  
"Indeed I am Bones." Jim grinned at his best friend. "Indeed I am."

She had been waiting for hours. Honestly, she expected Spock and Co. to be a bit better than this. Giles had stopped whining. He must've realised something was up. Her captors had given her food and taken away the blood stored in her vampire machine. They were probably going to sell it, apparently it fetched a good price as an aphrodisiac. Bit weird but each to their own. She was starting to wonder if they were even coming when the ship shuddered. A red light started flashing and an alarm started blaring. She saw the guards running past yelling 'Starlfeet' in their native tongue.  
"Ah. That'll be them then." she picked up her vampire machine and tucked it under her arm. The lock mechanism was computerised but it was one touch pad for all the cells. She had memorised the override code for all the cells when her captors had used it once and tapped it in with her telekinesis. The captive people looked up as all the doors opened and Effie hobbled out. God she needed a swim.  
"Rides here. Let's go." she said and turned to make her slow way to the exit.  
"Stay where you are. It is not safe to leave." the disgruntled Vulcan from earlier said, looking like he'd been smacked in the face with a spade.  
"Well you're a barrel of laughs aren't you?" Effie said to him as Giles came and rubbed against her hip. "What's your problem? Starfleet are here and we're going home."  
"You do not know that." the Vulcan said. He looked past her to the cell next to her old one. Standing just inside was a very little Vulcan. And you didn't get dwarf Vulcans.  
The child looked up at her, confusion on his face and pain in his eyes.  
"Where is your mother little one?" Effie asked in Vulcan. Some people were coming out of their cells now, looking around as if waiting for a trap.  
"Gone." the child said.  
"Your father?"  
"Also gone."  
Well. Things just got a lot more complicated. A Vulcan child missing a family bond is a very vulnerable child. Giles moseyed up to the boy and sniffed him. Then licked his face, much to the child's puzzlement.  
"Giles, you've got slobber all over him now." she was about to continue her scolding when three Orions ran in, phasers set to kill. It didn't take more than a thought and a sidelong glance to have them whizzing out of their hands and into hers and on the floor by her feet. She turned to face them as they looked at her in horror.  
"Run." she said in Orion. They didn't get very far before a few bulky men in red shirts rounded the corner and shot them, phasers set to stun. They put trackers on the bodies and the one in charge spoke into his communicator.  
"Right Chekov. These ones straight to the brig." there was a crackled affirmative in a Russian accent, from whom she assumed was Pavel the navigator. The Orions quickly faded from view and the leader looked up and saw her.  
"You must be Effie." he said. "Lieutenant Giotto." He put out a hand, which she shook. "Didn't know commander Spock had any family."  
"Im the lesser spotted Grayson." she said.  
She looked round and saw the child was patting Giles' fur.  
"This ones to go up first. Send Giles too." she said gesturing towards him. The child turned round and looked scared.  
"Now don't you worry. Giles is going with you and when you get there you'll be put in a nice psy blocking room, alright?"  
The boy nodded and hung on to Giles as the security team put a tracker on him and the Sehalt and informed Pavel the navigator who was arriving. 

Giles came first. Spock could tell as suddenly he was on the floor being licked by the fluffy thing. Effie was not in this group as she was not shouting at Giles. He managed to push him off but not without getting a huge cowlick first. He sat up and saw a very nervous looking Vulcan child, whom Giles promptly sauntered up to and stayed by as they were whisked out of the room. Dr. McCoy was there advising and sending people off to sickbay for either just a check up or whatever he decided was best.  
He was picking himself up when Effie arrived.  
"See Giles got to you space heater." he looked up and there she was, grinning on the transporter pad. There was a gash along her forehead and blood was dripping down her face. McCoy was looking at her like she had a second head.  
Spock strode up to the pad and embraced her, tucking her head into his chest as he did so.  
"I feared the worst." he said in Vulcan.  
She pushed away from him and looked up. "Now don't be silly. Takes a lot more than that to get rid of me." she smiled and straightened his hair like she used to when they were children.  
"Um, Zir?" Spock looked round to Ensign Chekov who looked very uncomfortable. "I'm afraid you need to moove. I cannot beam zhe ozhers up ef you are on zhe transporter pad."  
"Oh hello." Effie said, slowly stepping off the pad and hobbling up to the boy, her cousin close on her heels. "You must be Pavel. I'm Effie, pleased to meet you." she held out a trembling hand to him which he shook.  
"Well I must let you get back to work. Carry on." she put her hands behind her back and slowly hobbled to the door. There was a man there that looked a little older than everyone else she had seen holding a tricorder. Medical professional, she could tell by the way he was staring.  
"You must be Doctor McCoy. Heard good things about you. Now you wouldn't mind awfully looking at this cut on my forehead, giving me a terrible headache."  
Bones knew that the cousin was a blueblood, Nyota had told him, but he didn't expect to actually meet one.  
"I would suggest a stretcher, unless you want to see Spock give me a piggyback." she said to him, smile on her face as the cut oozed slowly. For something so deep it wasn't bleeding as much as he thought it should. Must be something to do with the condition.  
Len called for a stretcher and soon an orderly was running in with it. He stopped as he saw Effie and she waved. Then Spock picked her up and placed her on it delicately, as if she were a flower.  
"Alright Spock, I'm not going to break. Now you go and see that delightful captain of yours to see if you can be useful and if not you go to your quarters to meditate. And I mean it Spockles. I hear anything to the contrary and there will be trouble." she wagged her finger at him as she lay on the stretcher. Spock just gave an affirmative reply and stalked towards the bridge.  
"Well this is exciting." she said as she looked up at Len. He decided to go with them to sickbay. It was only really security personal beaming up and Chapel could deal with those.  
"Hope you don't mind if I take a nap. I am knackered."  
"Well actually you may have a concussion so-" Len started but she was out cold before he could finish the sentence.

Xxx

Everyone was grilling Nyota about Effie at dinner that night. McCoy was still in sickbay checking up on everyone and Spock had gone to meditate. She presumed Effie had told him to do that. He never would've done of his own accord. Jim, Pasha, Sulu, Scotty and even Cupcake and Janice had joined them for dinner to ask questions.  
"I cannot believe that actual E. S. Grayson is on my ship. My ship. Little old me." Jim fangirled from across the table.  
"Hey didn't you make us read those books she wrote?" Sulu asked, giving their beloved captain a sideways look.  
"And are you all not exceedingly happy I did?" Jim retorted.  
"I don't care what she does, that woman is bad ass." Said Cupcake. "She can barely walk but she had Orions running from her with a look. A look man. Thats insane." the others nodded in agreement. Nyota decided not to say anything about the telekinesis. Effie didn't like too many people knowing about it. Since the Scotland visit the two women had become quite close, with Nyota comming Effie about wedding plans and such every other day almost. She was one of Nyotas best friends now.  
"She seems wery nice." Pasha said. "She shook my hand and ewerything."  
"God I wish I coulda been there. To shake the hand of E. S. Grayson."  
"Calm down Jim she's just a person." Nyota said as Jim stared off into the distance.  
Jim was not deterred. "You know she wrote me a letter? An actual letter on paper. Like, who does that anymore?" The assembled people groaned.  
"I know Jim I delivered said letter to you." Nyota said. "And everyone else knows cos you bring it up every week."  
"Well it bares repeating." Jim pouted.  
It was at this point that Bones made his entrance, grabbing his food from the replicator and sitting down at the table. The assembled party looked on expectantly.  
Bones sighed. "She's got a concussion and I'm keeping her in overnight for observation." he said.  
"Is she gonna be alright?" Jim asked. "What if its permanent damage and she can't write the next book?"  
Bones looked at him like he was an idiot. "It's a mild concussion Jim. She'll be fine."  
"And besides." Nyota said. "Spock knows all the plot bases. If anything happens he has to finish the series."  
"Seriously?" Jim said. "Spock? Have you read his reports? They're the driest thing I've ever read."  
"He actually came up with most of the characters." a voice behind Jim said. Jims side of the table jumped and Jim whirled round to see who it was. Nyota smiled at Effie as she laughed.  
"I may be slow. But I'm stealthy."  
"I told you to stay in bed." Bones grouched at the blue skinned woman.  
"I was bored. And hungry. Fancied an explore." she said looking round.  
"I would be more than happy to give you the tour Miss Grayson." Jim said, standing up and putting on his captain voice. He took he hand and kissed it, using Kirk smile number 6: flirtatious yet professional.  
Effie smiled and laughed again. "You said he was charming Ny." she winked at her friend. "And far more handsome than the pictures allowed for." Jim blushed and offered her his seat, as the rest were taken by members of the crew. She flopped in thankfully.  
"You taken your blood?" Nyota asked her.  
"I'll have you know that the delightful doctor McCoy is somewhat good at his job." she said, raising and eyebrow and smiling.  
"You want some food sweetie?" she said, getting up.  
Effie looked at how far the replicators were. "Could you?"  
"I know what you like don't worry."  
Nyota went to the replicators and got some pasta for Effie. Something easy to stomach, she didn't know how long the other woman had been in the slave ship for.  
"Ah! You star!" Effie said as she gave her her food.  
"So Spock really came up with your characters?" Sulu asked Effie as she started eating.  
"Mmhm. From the pretend games we played as children."  
"Spock played pretend?" Jim asked, incredulous.  
"And very good at it he was too. I wasn't strong enough to play with our cousins, and Spock wasn't one for their boisterous games so we played together. Made up these magical lands with all sorts of different people and places. I just had the idea to write them down in my diary. When we moved back to Earth when we were teenagers I had a look through my old diaries and there they all were. We'd even done drawings. We just took it from there."  
"We?" Scotty asked.  
"My life expectancy was fifteen. We always said it was Spock who wrote them so that I'd get published. No one would've taken me on otherwise. It wasn't until the third book that we actually told my publicist who was writing them. She freaked out a bit but they were best sellers on twelve planets. Shes got a lot of money from me over the years."  
Small conversations sparked up around the table as people carried on eating when Nyota noticed something missing.  
"Where's Giles?" she asked.  
"With the little one." Effie offered. "Vulcan child that was on the ship." she continued when Nyota looked confused.  
"I see. You okay getting back to sickbay?"  
"You're starting to sound like Spock, you know that? I am perfectly capable of walking for a bit." Effie was tired, but she didn't want to say anything just yet.  
"I was thinking maybe I could give you that tour Miss Grayson." the good captain asked. Let's see shall we? Mosey back to sickbay and be bored for a few hours before Spocky came to see you or have a grand tour with a very dashing captain who happened to be a huge fan? Effie thought perhaps the latter.  
"I would love to." she replied, putting on her winning smile. He did his own in return and took her arm as they made their slow way out of the room.  
"How mad will Spock be if the captain has sex with his cousin?" Cupcake asked, leaning into the group.  
"Probably pretty mad." Nyota said.

Xxx

Captain Kirk - sorry, Jim, - was just as charming as Effie expected. And he walked slowly for her without wanting to hurry her along. He had a lovely bottom too. Squeezable.  
"You look tired." he said to her as they got out of the turbo lift from visiting the bridge. He had shown off his baby and crew like she had expected him to, telling her about everything each console did. She smiled and laughed, mostly from the reactions of gamma crew. Apparently showing off the ship was something the captain often did.  
"A little." she said. This was a lie. Not even a little lie it was huge lie. She was so tired she thought she would sleep for weeks. But Jim was very interesting, and exactly what she thought Higgins would be like.  
"Well my quarters are just down here if you wanna rest." he said, gesturing a little down the hall.  
Un-fucking-believable. "How convenient." she said, smiling knowingly. He didn't even look a little bashful.  
"I suppose it is, isn't it?" he said.  
She knew these were the officers quarters, she could sense Spock mediating behind one of the doors. He led her past the door she knew Spock was in to the one next to it.  
"Welcome. To my most private sanctum." he said, opening the door and bowing.  
She snorted. "How often does that work?"  
If he was taken aback by her reaction he recovered quickly. "More often then you think."  
"Not one for smart girls then?" she asked, stepping into the room.  
"Nah, too much like hard work." he smiled, happy that she found it amusing he was laying it on. She seemed like the sort of girl you could joke with. Not pretentious. Guess that was why she got on so well with Ny.  
"Lights 50%" Jim said behind her.  
The room they were standing in was spacious but practical. It was obviously for receiving guests and was kept quite clean with a sofa and arm chair around a coffee table that had a 3D chess set on. In the corner by the window was a writing desk and chair with a station on it. All the walls were covered in book shelves holding antique weapons and books. She could see the bedroom through a door at the far end of the room. It was clearly a tip.  
"Impressive." she said, "You can always judge a man on the state of his bookshelves." she hobbled up to one and ran her index finger along it. "Immaculate." she said as it came free of any dust.  
"So books turn you on huh?" he asked, smiling coyly.  
"Don't get too comfortable captain. I can see from your bedroom your not a naturally tidy man."  
"I might be." he said as he sidled up to her. "Would you like to take a closer look?" he winked.  
"You are incredulous!" she laughed. He smiled back.  
"I'm teasing." he said, not entirely lying. He felt it was probably a bad idea to sleep with his best friends cousin.  
"Sure you are." she raised an eyebrow at him in a very spock-like manor.  
"You have questions." she said.  
"About what?" he asked, confused.  
"A great many things I imagine." she said, pouring over his bookshelves. She stifled a yawn. God she was tired. She hunched slightly and supported herself on the bookcase.  
"Do you wanna sit down?" he asked, gesturing to the standard issue sofa that at this very moment looked like a bed made of clouds.  
"No no I'm fine." she said waving him off. Clearly she wasn't fooling anyone as he came over and tugged on her arm. She was too tired to protest so she went with him.  
He felt bad for making her walk all that way. Ny said that she would never say anything about being tired. But he had been so excited about meeting his favourite writer that he hadn't thought about her needs. She'd been on a fucking slave ship for gods sake! He had been stupid to invite her over.  
She plonked down on the couch and he sat next to her.  
"So tell me James Tiberius Kirk." she said. "Why? Why do you love my books so much?"  
He looked away from her. "It's stupid."  
She ruffled his hair. "I've heard a lot of reasons. And they're never stupid." she said. He looked at her and she smiled at him.  
"I'm sorry. I should've known you needed rest." he said to her.  
"That does not answer my question. Why? You wouldn't have made your whole crew read them unless you thought they were amazing so why?"  
He sighed. "When I first came across them I was at a bad point in my life. I was just George Kirks dead son. I left home when I was sixteen and by the time I was twenty one I barely knew who I was. I was pretty sure I wanted it to all go away. And then I picked the first one of your books up and I loved it. I was hooked and that's what dragged me out of it. Carol was a character I could really relate to, you know? He was different and clever and he got bored easily, kinda like me. Four months after reading it Pike found me and the rest is history. I was only there because of a fucking fictional character. I mean thats stupid, right?"  
"Not even a little. You'd be surprised how often I get post saying the exact same thing." she said, eyes drooping but not lacking any intensity because of it.  
"Really?"  
"Really really."  
She stifled another yawn and patted his leg, struggling to get off the sofa.  
"Right, I should get back to sickbay. Don't want to face the wrath of doctor McCoy now then do I?"  
"You could always stay here? I'll deal with Bones." he said. She was so tempted to accept, sickbay seemed so far away and Jims sofa very comfortable.  
"Now that wouldn't be appropriate now then would it?" she grinned, "I tend to not stay places I wouldn't want to run a black light over."  
"I'm trying to take offence to that but really all I'm getting is compliment." he squinted at her in mock thought. "But you can't walk there. I'll take you back."  
She looked sideways at him. "Oh yeah? How?"

Spock, upon leaving his mediative state of which he had spent four point three six hours in, decided that it would be an appropriate time to go and see Effie in sickbay. He knew that she had gained a concussion from the incident on the Orion Slave ship and it would be logical for doctor McCoy to keep her under observation for at least the next fourteen point seven hours.  
What was not logical was that he could sense Effies presence in the next quarters. The quarters that belonged to the Captain. From their bond he could tell that, whilst mentally and physically exhausted, she was content. He decided that he would wait to see what the two would do. His advanced hearing could pick up the two talking outside his door as they made their way to the turbo lifts. He also distinctly heard the word 'wanker' in Effies timbre. This gave him reason to relax. Effie only ever used that term as one of affection.

"You wanker."  
"You've already said that."  
"I can't believe you're doing this to me."  
"I don't know what you're talking about. This is chivalrous."  
"This is irking at best."  
Bones looked up from his PADD as he heard the two come in through the main sickbay doors. He was about to chastise Jim for keeping his patient out too long when he saw Jim, with a shit eating grin on his face carrying Effie in bridal style. Effie, on the other hand, looked less than pleased with her arms wrapped round his neck.  
"Special delivery!" called Jim, "Told you I would look after her."  
"You know I don't believe you ever said that." Effie retorted from the place in his arms.  
Bones smirked. He liked this girl.  
"You can put me down now arse hat."  
"You know maybe I won't. Maybe I'll just carry you all the way to engineering and make you walk back." he smiled down at her smugly.  
"No you won't. You get off on being a gentleman." she narrowed her eyes at him.  
He shrugged. "True. Where d'you want her Bones?" he asked his friend.  
Len sighed. "Follow me."  
He walked to the back of sickbay with Jim following behind him until they got to the psy null rooms. One had the Vulcan kid in and Effies fluffy monster of doom. The other two were empty. Len opened the door to the room next to it for Jim and Effie waved at the kid and her pet through the observation window. The fluffy thing made a noise - bark? Who cares - and the kid waved back. Len supposed that was a good sign. The little Vulcan hadn't done anything since he got here, and dammit if it didn't worry Len. He wasn't a massive fan of vulcans - overexposure to Spock he reckoned - but he could tell the kid was suffering emotional trauma. Even if he was just a doctor and not some xeno-psychiatrist.  
"Here y'are." Len said as Jim walked by him and set Effie down on the bed.  
"Ahh." Effie said as her head rested on the pillow. "So comfortable."  
"Wow you must be tired, bio beds are the worst." Jim said to her.  
"And your bed would've been far more comfortable would it?" she joked. Len looked between the two. Jim winked at him.  
"Hey, you're the one who didn't want to face the wrath of Bones." Jim took off her shoes for her and tucked her in, kissing her on her forehead.  
"Charmer." she said as she dozed off.  
"See you in the morning." he smiled down at her, taking her hand and stroking his thumb against her knuckles as sleep overtook her.  
There was a cough that bought Jim back to the room. Bones was looking at him, his hand, the sleeping Effie and back again.  
"You wanna be alone?" He asked behind a raised eyebrow.  
"What? And watch her sleep? Come on I'm not creepy." Jim replied, slapping his friend on the arm affectionally. "Best let her sleep ay doc?" he said, walking out the room.  
Bones followed behind, rolling his eyes. "Whatever Jim. In case you've forgotten I am your best friend and therefore know that you've had a crush on E. S. Grayson since before the academy."  
"Yeah so?" Jim asked, strolling into Bones' office, he wasn't sure he liked where this conversation was going.  
"All I'm asking is do I need to give her an STD hypo?" Bones asked, going to his cabinet and getting his bourbon out as Jim sat down in his spare chair.  
"No." Jim mock glared at the other man. "It was mostly the mystery, you know? The fact she made a concerted effort to hide herself from the world. It was tantalising. Now I know her the mystery's all gone. She's not as unobtainable." Jim took the glass offered and sipped his drink.  
"She doesn't match up to your fantasy does she?" Bones asked with a knowing look.  
"I imagined her taller." Jim conceded.  
"And blonde?"  
"Most definitely." Jim smiled at his friend as Bones took a drink of his bourbon.  
"'Still blow her if she asked though." Jim grinned as Bones spat out the alcohol.  
"You were waiting for me to take a drink before you said that weren't you?" Bones looked at him, disgruntled.  
"Yep." Jim laughed.  
"God I hate you." 

Xxx

Effie woke to Giles head butting her. She groaned and stretched out her muscles, checking the chrono next to her. A little after 1 am ship time. Giles whined.  
"What? It's too small you can't sleep with me." but unlike normal Giles was not trying to climb into Effies bed. Instead he was looking toward the door, a sure signal he either wanted food or he was distressed about something. It was at this point she heard muffled sobs. It must've been coming from the little one next door. Slowly she got up and made her way to the door, Giles right beside her just incase she needed to put her weight on him. Her bones ached but were better for the few hours of decent rest she had received. The door to the room housing the child had been left open, presumably by Giles when he came to fetch her. Effie could see in the dim light a small bundle of blankets on the bed that was shaking.  
"Lights twenty percent." she said in Vulcan as she walked in. The child looked up, startled, and started to rub his eyes furiously.  
"Do not be ashamed by your tears little one." she said. "What you have suffered would break most men."  
He looked down at his hands in his lap as Effie came to sit beside him.  
"Now, I do not believe we have been introduced. My name is Effie, though when I lived on Vulcan I went by the name of Elik Pseth. That would be Elieth in standard tongue. Do you speak standard?"  
"A little." he said. They sat in silence for a while, Effie offering silent comfort to the boy. She found that often times words were not needed, just the knowledge that you were there was enough.  
It was a while before he spoke. "My name is Asal."  
"Meaning morning. Apt."  
He looked at her, confused. "Why do you say that?"  
"Morning in many cultures means new beginnings, and that is what is needed for your kind."  
He looked into her eyes, his own filled with tears. "Then why does it feel like everything is ending?"  
She got herself more comfortable on the narrow bed, pulling her legs up and stretching out on the pillows. Asal wriggled so that he was next to her. Unlike adult Vulcans children were not completely adverse to touch. With touch telepathy it helped a child to create a stronger bond with a parent or other adult figure that could protect them, a trait left over from the early evolution of the species. However keeping in close contact with strangers for any amount of time generally was frowned upon.  
"Do you remember old Vulcan?" Effie asked once he was settled in her arms. He shook his head no.  
"Well, Vulcan had no moon, so the nights were only lit by stars and artificial light. And those were always turned off after... 3 am I believe it was. I was used to earth with it's big moon giving off all the light I needed to see when I first went to Vulcan, and it frightened me when there was no moon to watch over me. And the darkest, scariest time was always just before the great big sun rose in the sky. I would wake up in the middle of the night without fail when it was darkest and sneak out of my room and onto the balcony to the east. Because even though I was scared of the darkness, I always wanted to see the sun come up. I wanted to feel it warm my face like it did on Earth every day. It reminds me of home. I still do it now, even though I'm an adult and I should be past such childish things." she smiled down and stroked his hair.  
Giles at this point decided that now would be a good time to try and worm his way onto the already overcrowded bed. As he tried to stealthily reverse his backside onto Effies feet she returned her attention to the boy.  
"One day you will grow little one, and you will understand that pain becomes dull with the progression of time. You may never be quite the same from having suffered it, but you mustn't let it twist you into something you would be ashamed to be." the little boy nodded as he snuggled further, putting his head on Effies chest as she stroked his hair.  
"Now it's time to sleep. Would you like me and Giles to stay here?" he nodded in a way that only a child can, with such conviction that she feared he would give himself a headache.  
She smiled and continued to stroke his hair as Giles kept reversing onto the bed. She began to sing a Vulcan lullaby that aunt Amanda used to sing to her and Spock when they were little, and carried on long after his breathing levelled out.

Spock was wondering the halls. He had no need for sleep as he had meditated earlier. He had confided in Nyota with regards to what he had heard between his friend and his cousin. Nyota had informed him that Jim had been what humans refer to as a gentleman and had doctor McCoy to back her up should he think she were hiding something from him. He saw no reason for that. Effie was an adult, in charge of her own body and Jim was well versed in the art of sensuality. He had hypothesised that the two would get on well, they were both similar in personality and humour, and shared a great many interests now he considered it. He concluded that Jim must have taken Effie to his quarters to impress her, as he did most women who were not crew. Spock deduced that most of that time Effie would have spent observing Jims bookshelves, a habit of hers since youth. She was of the school of thinking that one could decide a considerable amount from a persons bookshelf, an idea that was considered outdated now that most people had PADDs and other such devises to store reading material. Spock considered the idea that Jim would spend most of is time asking Effie about her books. Jim was a self proclaimed 'super fan', which Spock believed meant that he was above those that categorised themselves as normal fans.  
He was bought out of his musings when he heard a tune that he hadn't heard in years. A soft song that his mother sung when he was distressed. He followed the sound through med bay and came upon Effie singing his mothers lullaby to the Vulcan child he and seen earlier. The boy was asleep but Effie still sang as she stroked his hair. She smiled at Spock through the observation window and he entered the room, pulling up a chair to sit beside her.  
"Hey space heater. How you doing?" she asked him.  
"I am well." he smiled, "However you should be in your own bed cousin."  
"The boy needed me more." she replied, looking at the sleeping child in hers arms.  
"Do you plan on adoption?" Spock asked bluntly.  
She sighed. "You know I cant."  
"They why do you stay so close. A fledgling bond could form Effie."  
She looked down. "I know-"  
"I do not believe you do." he cut her off. She frowned at him from where she lounged on the bed. "The child will have a harder time when he goes back to his own parents if he has a bond with you."  
"You don't have to touch him to know he doesn't have any. I am just showing compassio-"  
"It is not compassion that drives you. It is merely biology. You know this is not good for him in the long run."  
He didn't see the glass of water that flew towards him. It hit him in the cheek, soaking him, the plastic stinging his face before it clattered to the floor.  
Effies face was thunderous.  
"I love you Spock. But you can be so hurtful sometimes." she spat, tears threatening to spill over in her eyes.  
"What happened to you that you became so cold?"  
"It is logical-"  
"You rarely do what's logical." she said.  
"That is not true." he began to protest.  
"Oh isn't it?" she said with scorn. "Was it logical to move to Earth? Was it logical to join starfleet instead of the Vulcan Science academy? Was it logical to try and murder your only hope of getting revenge against the man that murdered your mother?"  
He flinched. She carried on.  
"Was it logical to have a relationship with a student? Was it logical to try and beat the living shit out of the boys who were mean to you? Was it logical to keep everything your mother left you? Was it logical to become so depressed when she died that you contemplated suicide? You let your heart rule you Spock and then argue for logic." she scoffed. "You are nothing but a hypocrite. The boy stays in my care until we can contact his family. No arguments." she said when it looked like he would say something.  
He looked down at the still slumbering child.  
"As you wish." he said, rising without another word and turning for the door. He didn't want Effie to see how she had affected him, how she always struck straight to his core.  
"Sometimes we need to hear mean things Spock. It doesn't mean that I love and respect you any less." she said to his retreating back.  
Effie sighed and turned back to the boy. Spock would sulk for a few days but he would get over it. He knew she was right after all. She settled down for a reasonably uncomfortable night with the child in her arms and Giles at her feet. She must remember to ask Dr. McCoy about a pool in the morning.

Xxx

Jim decided that he would take his breakfast to sick bay and visit Effie. He took some for her as well. It didn't make a difference where you were on the ship as the replicators were all the same but it was the thought that counts. He made his way to the back of sick bay and he could hear Bones shouting. Nice to have it not directed at him.  
"These beds are for one person not two and a monster!"  
"Giles is a Sehlat and Asil is only small. There's plenty of room."  
"You a supposed to be recuperating."  
"I am fine. Hey Jim." she said as he poked his head round the door. Effie was laying on the bed with the Vulcan kid - he guessed that was Asil, can't get anything past Jim - and a large, fluffy, very monster-looking thing lounging at the bottom that Jim had seen last night whilst putting Effie to bed. It's tongue was hanging out and Effies foot was absentmindedly rubbing it's belly. He guessed that was Giles.  
"Hey. I bought breakfast." he said. Bones threw his hands in the air and stormed out, grumbling about impossible blue bloods and captains who want to see them naked. If Jim had any shame he would've blushed. But he didn't. He pulled up the chair and set the tray down on the bedside table.  
"If I knew you were with the kid I would've bought more."  
"No need. Asils not really up for food are you darling?" she said the last bit in Vulcan and the boy shook his head.  
"We can talk in Vulcan if you like?" he said in the language. Effie looked at him and smiled.  
"I didn't know you could speak it." she said.  
"I'm a very intelligent man."  
"Are you?" he stuck out his tongue at her but while passing her her bananas and custard.  
"Oh my favourite." she said. "How did you- did you read my interviews?"  
"Told you I was a super fan."  
She smiled. "Well colour me impressed Jimmy boy." he grinned at her and the two began talking about the mundane; the ship, the books, house prices in London, that sort of thing. All the while Giles sat at the end of the bed and tried to muscle in on Jims food.  
"Get your own." he said, elbowing the Sehlat in the nose. Not hard, just enough to discourage.  
Effie laughed. "Giles go to the replicator. I'm afraid theres nothing real here so you'll just have to wait till we get home."  
Giles whined and flounced off the bed in the direction of the replicator.  
"He can really use it?"  
"Oh yeah, first thing I taught him. Now I have a favour to ask you."  
"Shoot." he said, mouth full of bacon sandwich.  
"Asal here lost his parents, and we really need to find any living relatives or clan elders before we get to New Vulcan and contact them. Can you find someone?"  
"I'm sure I can. I bet your family have been missing you hey buddy?" he asked the boy, who looked at him dead in the eye for a solid minute, confused at something Jim said.  
"Buddy is a term of endearment." Effie said.  
The kid looked at her and back to Jim, then nodded. "I expect they have indeed missed me, if I am not presumed dead captain."  
"I'm sure that's not the case." Jim tried to laugh off while Effie just stroked his hair.  
They ate in comfortable silence before Jim spoke again.  
"Hey wheres Spock? Thought he'd be all over seeing you."  
"We spoke last night. Had a bit of a tiff. He'll be fine though."  
"Oh. I don't want you two fighting on my count."  
Effie levelled a look at him. "We're not fighting. It's just a sibling fall out. And why would you think is about you? The whole quadrant does not revolve around Jim Kirk."  
"Oh, I just thought, with you being in my quarters last night that he wouldn't be happy about it you know?"  
"Spock is logical mostly. He is not protective of my virtue."  
Jim cringed.  
"What?"  
"Protective of your virtue?"  
She grinned and patted his cheek. "Why do you think Terran males are traditionally protective of their females?"  
Jim blushed again.  
"I would not bother arguing against your baser instincts Jim. Effie is always correct in her assumptions of them."  
Effie smiled at her cousin who was standing in the door.  
"Forgiving me so early Spock?"  
"It has been, as you would call it, a rough few days." he looked away, as if ashamed by the admission of emotion.  
"And you've realised I was right?"  
He smiled at her, "Of course cousin."  
She grinned back at him.  
"Asil this is Spock, the one I told you about." Asil lifted his head from Effies chest enough to look at him.  
"Live long and prosper." Spock said, giving the boy the Vulcan greeting.  
"Live long and prosper." Asil mumbled as he did the same.  
"I have taken the liberty of contacting my cousin T'Pel on New Vulcan. She is searching for relatives as we speak."  
"I haven't seen Teppers in ages! How is she?" Effie exclaimed.  
Spock did the Vulcan version of an eye roll. "She is well. I believe she is expecting her first child."  
"Oh My God that's amazing! Why didn't you tell me this before?! Now I've got hardly anytime to find her a gift."  
"Effie a gift is not-"  
"Shut up Spock she's getting one. I could knit her something.."  
Effies thought process was cut off by Giles returning from the replicator. He had a steak on a plate and was being followed by a bemused Dr. McCoy.  
"Great. So the monster can use the replicator. Fan-fucking-tastic."

Xxx

Effie spent the next few days knitting baby booties for Teppers. She did them in a variety of colours and sizes so the baby could grow into them. She had gotten Pavel the navigator to replicate the wool and knitting needles. A challenge he had excelled at. She was also teaching Asil how to knit, if only to keep his mind occupied. Jim had tried it as well, but only lasted twenty minutes before he grew bored and had go do 'Captain stuff' as he put it. Though he did join her on her early morning and late evening swim.  
"The extra exercise does me good." he said on the third night in.  
"How is it you're so agile in the water?" he asked, his hair plastered to his face now it wasn't styled.  
"Practice. I've just done it all my life so it's easy. I know what I can do in the water. It supports my joints so there isn't so much pressure on them so I have better mobility."  
"Like when you do physio?"  
"Yeah."  
The pool was quite deep and she dived down to the bottom, her hair streaming behind her like a mermaid. Her skin looked even bluer in the pool, as the tiles reflected the blue light. She stood on the bottom of the pool, holding her breath while Jim dived and did the same, his orange trunks standing out in the blueness of everything. He did a jazz hand at the bottom and then took her hands to dance with her on the bottom of the pool. They waltzed together, Jims laugh coming out as a soundless bubble, until they had to come up for air.  
When they surfaced Spock was waiting for them.  
"I have good news. T'Pel has managed to find a relative of Asal that he can live with. The sister of his mother has agreed to take him in. He name is Iria and she works for the vulcan high council."  
"Does uncle Sarek know her?" Effie asked from the pool.  
"He does not know her personally, however he believes that she shall be an excellent surrogate to the boy."  
"Good. We'll go and tell him the good news. When do we get to new Vulcan?" Effie asked as she got out the pool.  
"In approximately three point two ship days."  
"Great, I still have time to do those boots."

Xxx

Asal was quiet over the next few days, though his knitting was coming on very well. He had already managed a hat. Not a very good hat mind but Effie didn't want to discourage him. They would sit in the mess hall or observation deck and knit together, and when Asal dropped a stitch he would hold it up for Effie to fix. The other vulcans that had been rescued kept to themselves, including Disgruntled Vulcan, whose name Effie couldn't be bothered to learn. He would always shoot her withering looks, though she had gained his respect during the fracas when she got cut with an Orion sword whilst pushing him out of the way of it. She felt her forehead where it was but the dermal regenerator had healed it completely.  
"Are you looking forward to seeing your aunt?" she asked the boy.  
He shrugged non comitaly.  
"I shall miss your company." he finally said after a silence.  
"I'm only the other end of a holo call little one. You can always contact me."  
"Really?" he looked up puzzled, as if the idea had never occurred to him before.  
"Of course." she said as she ruffled his hair. He tsked and rearranged it so it was flat on his head, but Effie could see a small smile on his face.

Xxx

Pavel had become another friend of Effies over the now almost week or so she had spent on the ship, and she often went to his quarters to play chess with him, much to Jims chagrin. She never played with him.  
"I fail to understand why this upsets you Jim." Spock had said. "Effie is far more proficient in chess than you and thus Mr Chekov is a more suitable opponent. If you wish to play chess I will be happy to oblige you after I have met with Nyota to discuss wedding plans."  
"It's fine Spock. You go see to the old ball and chain." Jim had said.  
Spock looked at him quizzically. "I do not understand."  
"It's- never mind." 

Sulu was in the mess hall when Jim walked in for a late night snack that Bones wasn't to know about.  
"Sup?" he said in greeting to his helmsman. "Don't often see you here this time of night."  
Sulu looked up from his PADD and stretched.  
"Yeah. Couldn't concentrate in my room. Pasha and Effie were being too loud. And I need to get this report done so you can read it."  
"You know you could not do the report and then I won't have to read it?" Jim said, sitting down opposite him with some ice cream.  
"Don't tell Bones." he said in response to Sulus look.  
"Why they being loud anyway?" Jim asked through a mouthful of ice cream. "I thought they played chess?"  
"Nah. Chess was abandoned ages ago. Now they're looking at something on Pashas PADD and chatting. I think theres vodka involved somewhere."  
"Ah, the perils of sharing a room." Jim said smugly.  
"Yeah well not all of us can be captains." Sulu retorted.  
"So what were they looking at?" Jim asked after a pause.  
"No idea. It was all in Russian. I think Pasha got excited that he could talk to someone else in his own language. He's probably talking about how everything was invented in Russia. You know how he gets."  
"True."  
The sat together in companionable silence for a time before Sulu spoke up.  
"You slept with her yet?" he asked.  
Jim put his spoon down. "Why is everyone asking me that? I don't sleep with every woman that moves." he said exasperatedly.  
"No. You sleep with quite a few of the men too." Jim glared at him and Sulu grinned.  
"Besides, you've been laying it on think with her. The tour, the swimming, the knitting. Did you know Pasha could knit?"  
"Makes sense. His homeland's a freezer."  
"Oh so that's why you're so bad? Cos you grew up where it's hot?"  
"That's what I keep telling myself." Jim said. "Don't get me wrong I like the girl. But she's not that kind of girl you know?"  
"You mean she's got morals?"  
Jim sighed. "Yeah basically. And I'm really getting on with her. I think sleeping with her might ruin it now, you know?"  
Sulu leant back in his chair. "Wow. Who are you and what have you done with my Captain?"  
"Shut up! I can be mature."  
"Really? Because your lack of maturity has got me shot at more than once." he said.  
"Hey I said I was sorry about that! How was I supposed to know she was married?"  
"Because they change colour when they marry. Which you would have known if you had paid attention to Nyotas briefing."  
"Oohh. I thought she was talking about her own wedding."  
"Seriously how are you the captain of a starship?"  
"To be honest I don't know." 

Spock was walking to his quarters when Effie came out of Chekovs. She said something in Russian and waved as the door closed behind her.  
"It appears that you have had a pleasant evening cousin." he said.  
"That I have." she returned. They began to walk to the guest quarters where Effie had been given a nice state room for the duration of her stay.  
"I do not believe that you were playing chess all evening though."  
Effie chuckled. "No."  
"May I enquire as to what you have been doing?" he asked.  
"If we wanted you to know, we wouldn't have been speaking in Russian now then would we?" she said, ruffling Spocks hair much like she did Asals.  
"I take it it is if a delicate nature then?" he asked.  
"Pavels just worried about being teased. He doesn't want to be seen as childish."  
"Perhaps that is something to take up with a psychiatrist?"  
"No. It's not. Now stop digging. I know what you're trying to do." with that she smiled and got into the turbo lift to the other deck. Spock stayed where he was.  
Effie chuckled to herself in the lift. Spock. So predictable. No way was she going to tell him that Pavel wrote Carol fan fiction. And very well she might add too.

Xxx

All too soon the Enterprise came into the orbit of New Vulcan, or as Jim liked to call it, Logic Land.  
This meant it was time to say good bye to Asal and the other Vulcans. But it also meant that the crew got to see New Vulcan. Effie was one of the first to beam down, with Spock, Asal, Jim, Bones, and Giles.  
"How you feeling darling?" she asked Asal. "It's alright to be nervous."  
"Vulcans do not get nervous." Asal replied. He was wearing the hat he had made and had a small bag that contained knitting supplies so he could carry on with his new hobby.  
"You'll be fine." Effie said smiling.  
Greeting them in the transporter room was Asals aunt, ambassador Sarek and cousin T'Pel. Among some other members of the Vulcan high council.  
Effie hobbled off the transporter pad and embraced her uncle.  
"Uncle! You're looking well. Teppers you look like a house. How many are you having?" she said.  
"Greetings Effie, I had forgotten how brash you could be." replied T'Pel. "In response to your question I am expecting twins." T'Pel smiled despite herself.  
"Teppers that's wonderful!" she embraced her cousin. "Why didn't you tell me she was having twins?!" she demanded of Spock.  
"I did not know." Spock replied.  
"Well, it's a good job I've made enough boots isn't it?" Effie said. "Although thats rather ruined the surprise."  
While this was going on Asals aunt had gone to him and embraced him. She was holding back tears in a very un-vulcan-like manner as she held him close. But then, children were so precious. Asal snaked his arms round her in an effort to comfort.  
"It is alright aunt Iria. I am unharmed." his muffled voice came out.  
Iria pulled away from the boy and looked him up and down.  
"So you are. It is saddening that your mother and father are not here to see you."  
Asal rummaged around in his bag before he bought out a burgundy scarf.  
"This is for you. I know you like the colour and mother always said how cold you got so I made it for you." he held it out to his aunt. It was slightly wonky, and had quite a few dropped stitches but overall it was a good scarf.  
"Thank you Asal. I shall wear it often." she said.

In the end the crew only stayed for an hour. The brass wanted them home ASAP to bring back E. S. Grayson to her home planet. Apparently her publisher was going nuts. Effie handed over the boots to Teppers, a thing she appreciated greatly, even if Effie had knitted twenty seven pairs and it was a lot to carry. Sarek and Spock spoke for a time about the wedding and Jim put on his best captain voice and spoke to the other elders about the rescue with Bones.  
Before they left Effie gave Asal a big hug and asked Iria to keep in touch before they all beamed aboard to go home.

Xxx

The next week back to Earth went by much the same as the first week, just without little Vulcans knitting. Jim decided that Effie needed to go on the 'Girls You Definitely Don't Sleep With' list; current sole occupant, one Lieutenant Nyota Uhura.  
When they got back to Earth the main bridge crew took a shuttle down with Effie and Giles. They expected the bay to be empty however when they got there it was teeming with press.  
"Shit." muttered Jim. "Should've put my dress uniform on."  
Spock looked worriedly at his cousin and Giles growled.  
"Ah. Looks like my time is up." she said.  
"How do you mean?" asked Pavel.  
"It was only a matter of time before fame caught up with me. Best give them a show hm? Come on, big smiles everyone!"  
Jim got out of the shuttle first and as he left the shuttle he put on his captain smile and greeted the press.  
"Captain Kirk, how did you manage to get in contact with E. S. Grayson?"  
"Captain Kirk, where is the acclaimed author?"  
"Captain Kirk, is it true that Miss Grayson and yourself have started a relationship?"  
The questions went on in that vein. Jim was very good at laughing them off and giving answers that weren't really answers.  
The rest of the crew sighed and shuffled out behind their Captain. They were all reasonably famous for being the bridge crew that saved earth. Effie chuckled as she hung back in the shuttle listening to the questions. She heard the screams of fangirls and a few people yelling out proposals to various crew members.  
"Looks like this is it Giles. No more anonymity." she sighed, squared her shoulders, and hobbled outside. She went and stood next to Jim who was standing at the top of the stairs from the shuttle fielding questions whilst the rest of the crew began signing autographs and having photos with fans. As soon as she stepped out into the main hanger people at the front of the press crowd went quiet. The silence rippled backwards until everyone in the hangar was gaping at Effie.  
"Hi." she said, giving a little wave whilst Giles growled at her feet. "I'm Effie Grayson."  
The silence carried on for a ling time, Jim inching imperceptibly closer for comfort and the rest of the crew looking on helpless.  
"You're... You're blue." someone said.  
"I know." she said.  
"But... Aren't you supposed to be human?" another reporter asked.  
"I am human." Effie said patiently, "I've got blueblood syndrome."  
With that the room erupted with sound.  
"How long have you had Blueblood?"  
"What's your life expectancy?"  
"Whens the next book coming out?"  
"Why choose now to reveal yourself?"  
"What was it like on the slave ship?"  
The questions continued, louder and louder until Bones yelled across the crowd.  
"Thats enough!" he bellowed, the natural bass of his voice cutting easily across the crowd. "Miss Grayson has had a traumatic few weeks and as her doctor it is my duty to ensure that she gets some rest. No more questions! Now let her pass." a few looked as if they might protest but a quick glare from the good doctor had them thinking otherwise.  
Effie looked down at the rather steep steps and gulped a little. Jim offered his arm and they slowly made their way down the steps to Bones, who took her from Jims arm and offered his own as he got his ever present tricorder out to read off some vitals. Jim herded the press away from them as they got into the car at the other side of the hanger. Bones waited until they were in the car before yelling at the driver for parking so far away.  
"You can see she has trouble walking you great turdflower! Or does Starfleet only employ moronic drivers. Now where are you taking us?"  
"I was instructed to take Miss Grayson to her hotel so she could have a debriefing with the admirals."  
"Well now you're taking both of us. Isn't that lovely? Now drive."  
The young man at the wheel turned and sped off out of the hangar before anything else could be said.

Xxx

The debrief was short, mainly because the good doctor demanded that they leave his patient alone so she could get some rest. Which they did, surprisingly. The rest of the bridge crew came over after they're press conference. They had been told what they could and could not say by the brass before hand about the mission but most wanted to know about their private lives, which they all found really weird.  
"Funny how you missed that Bones." Jim said to his best friend.  
"As Effies Doctor it was my responsibility to ensure-"  
"Yeah yeah, and it had nothing to do with getting out of that press conference did it?" Jim said, grinning.

Xxx

Two months later the next book in the Inspector Carol series was published. On the front page was written the authors note:

To the crew of the Enterprise. I really hope you don't see too much of yourselves in certain characterisations. Thank you for bringing me home.  
And to Asil. Live long and prosper. 

On a planet a long way from earth a little alien in a poorly kitted hat hugged a book and decided to call a blue-blooded friend of his.

**Author's Note:**

> I change between Asil and Asal as his name is pronounced differently in Vulcan and Standard, Asil being the standard pronunciation and Asal being the Vulcan. But don't quote me on that. I'm not a language expert. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


End file.
